Turian: Strategic Planning Group Recommendations
''Strategic Planning Group Recommendations is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' ''Unlike most Retrospective articles, the contents of this one are not known to the general public (including CDN characters). ''CLASSIFICATION: PROTECTED C Memorandum FROM: TRG COMMAND, Strategic Studies Division, Strategic Planning Group Kojita TO: Distribution List (HQ Strategic and Tactical Studies Centres) RE: Strategic Planning Group Recommendations 1. Summary: Evaluation of overall battle strategy during the Reaper War has indicated a number of deficiencies in Hierarchy military doctrine. This document is to outlay the findings of Strategic Planning Group Kojita and provide guidelines for future study. These findings are to be considered an overview only; each is deserving of in-depth exploration. 2. Overall Readiness: Losses sustained during the Reaper War have had a catastrophic impact beyond that of all studies save Scenarios Talon through Ziggurat. Strategic Planning Group Kojita recommends particular attention drawn to Scenario Yeoman as a base for theoretical planning, specifically with regards to loss of relays and level of devastation on the homeworld. 3. Immediate Priorities: Our immediate priority is to regroup (analyze unit strength and concentration, identify and reinforce individuals in leadership positions, clarify chain of command) closely followed by allocation of resources to areas most in need, with particular attention to reducing loss rate (i.e. fresh water, adequate shelter, basic nutrition to prevent disease; priority creation and distribution of medical supplies) and reinforcing defensive positions in case of resumed hostilities. At time of writing these actions are already taking place. 4. Psychological Warfare and Aftereffects: The Reapers chose Taetrus as the site of their first attack in order to demoralize us. They deliberately set out to remind us of the worst act of terrorism in Hierarchy history, specifically: our failure to predict it, our inability to avert it, and our ongoing challenges in recovering from it. The truly insidious nature of this attack means that it is not yet over. But victory is still within our grasp. We can choose whether to hold to our belief in the triumph of the turian Spirit, or we can choose to accept the Reapers’ reminder as truth and, in so doing, grant them our surrender. We choose to refute the Reapers’ assertation: we rose triumphant from the shadow of the Vallum Blast and we shall so rise again. 5. Doctrinal Changes (Shock and Awe Doctrine): For hundreds of years the overriding turian military philosophy has been one of battlefield dominance: breaking the enemy’s will to fight through application of superior power. While this theory proved successful in certain conflicts (i.e. the Rachni Wars; the Unification War), it proved insufficient in others (particularly the Krogan Rebellions). Had we learned the lessons of the Krogan Rebellions—that guile and subterfuge can succeed where show of force fails—perhaps we would have been better prepared for the Reapers. We can no longer look to the salarians—or the humans—to compensate for our deficiencies. 6. Asymmetric Warfare (Guerilla Tactics): Our most significant successes in the Reaper War came from utilizing the principles of Asymmetric Warfare. Turian units who were able to accept that we were playing the role of the “weaker power” and adapt tactics accordingly (i.e. bombing of Reaper processing centres; asset denial/”scorched earth” tactics to avoid leaving materiel for enemy salvage; skirmishes, ambushes and booby traps rather than direct confrontation of enemy forces; etc.) greatly improved their odds of success. We have been weakened by this war; this fact is unavoidable. We can mourn our lost glory or we can emerge stronger, more flexible, more cunning, more adaptable than ever before. Only one of these choices is worthy of the turian spirit. 7. Joint Operations: Turians are accustomed to joint operations with our own client races, with salarian and asari units, and to a lesser extent, with human forces. The Reaper Wars have introduced us to joint turian/krogan operations with stunning success. We recommend further joint exercises to increase compatibility between turian and alien units and to ensure complimentary protocols for smooth, cohesive operations. 8. Potential Threat Analysis: Turian potential threat analysis must be updated as follows, in order of priority: a. Reaper Rebellion. It is irresponsible for us to assume that simply because the surviving Reapers are under control, that the control is certain and permanent. Contingency plans must be prepared. b. Krogan. Former krogan threat analyses were created on the assumption that the genophage would keep the krogan population under control. New scenarios must be constructed taking into account the elimination of the genophage. c. Colonial Rebellion. By the time all relays are restored, many of our colonies will have been on their own for years, if not decades. While we expect the rule of law to remain constant in a majority of cases, the Unification Wars give preceding example as to what can occur when colonies are left to their own devices for too long. d. Quarian/Geth. All our quarian scenarios are severely outdated now that the quarians have a homeworld once more and the geth at their command. e. Rachni. It is recommended that our strategic and tactical analyses of the rachni be scrapped entirely. They are generations out of date and we have reason to believe the guiding philosophies of the rachni have radically changed. New analyses are to be conducted based on updated research. f. Unknown Cosmic Threat. All prior threat analysis discounted the possibility of Reapers entirely, much to our detriment. Future threat analysis is to include a Worst Case Scenario beyond Scenario Ziggurat to provide us with guidelines in discovering the capabilities of a previously unknown foe while minimizing turian losses. To increase probability of forewarning, Strategic Planning Group Kojita recommends construction of additional inferometric arrays similar in type to the Terminus telescope array. Said construction would be placed on hold until such time as basic infrastructure on Palaven and the major colonies has been returned to operational status. g. Organized Crime. Several syndicates, particularly those based in the Terminus, may have consolidated power, acquired significant weaponry and manipulated amnesty due to the war. They may emerge post-war as colony-states wielding the power base of same. h. Yahg. Intelligence suggests the salarians had plans for uplifting the yahg. If these plans were put into effect due to the Reapers, we may have a new threat in the very near future. Investigation into threat probability is strongly recommended. 9. Force Retention: At cessation of hostilities, stop loss procedures remained in effect at Level Auros. Recommend relaxation to Level Bastion immediately to permit transfer of those with mid to low grade physical/mental injuries to treatment centres. Long term enforcement of Level Auros will inevitably carry long term consequences for vulnerable personnel. Heightened stop loss levels will remain in effect due to scale of reconstruction effort; however, relaxation to level Courage may be possible in one to two years’ time. 10. Moving Forward: With a certain degree of irony it is noted that the fracturing of the mass relay system has nevertheless united the galaxy more closely than ever. As the relays are rebuilt, Strategic Planning Group Kojita remains cautiously optimistic that the survivors of the Reaper War will be willing and able to contribute towards the galactic good. Nevertheless, we recommend contingency plans be in effect for those species or groups who are unwilling to act in the better interests of the whole. For the Cause, Dominii Taktika Commander, Strategic Studies Division Tier 25 Category:Retrospective